¡Porque los Uchihas me dan asco!
by Aliandy
Summary: —¡Niña estúpida! ¡Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir! —exigió él. A continuación pasó algo que ni en sus sueños más locos ocurriría. Sakura ascendió, por dios, se colocó tan cerca que… que…que sus labios y los de él al final tuvieron que unirse. ItaSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece siempre y sólo a Masashi Kishimoto. Ese jodido que le alarga taaanto al shippuden y al manga ¬¬ Bueno, ¡aleluya! 

**¡PORQUE LOS UCHIHA ME DAN ASCO!**

Avanzaba a paso tranquilo y seguro por las ajetreadas calles del centro de Konoha, sereno, inmutable e inexpresivo como una roca, Itachi no tenía intención en poner marcha rápida y se dedicaba en meter y sacar las manos de los bolsillos una y otra vez distraídamente. Parecía perdido, con la mirada fija en un punto no explícito y con la mente sumisa en otro largo día de entrenamiento, envuelto en el fastidio. No era que no le agradara entrenar, de hecho todo lo contrario, era muy bueno y tenía una excelente resistencia, sin embargo cuando se trataba de entrenar con su compañera, dios, ¿cómo decirlo? Era como hablar con un perico furioso y para colmo con intenciones de asesinarlo.

¿La razón? No la entendía. Desde que había entrado a la academia intentar una amistad con ella era como hablar con la pared: no tenía intenciones de escucharle, sino de gritarle. Itachi era bueno considerándose el ninja más paciente y alerta, tenía mucho talento en todos los jutsus y ya había desarrollado el sharingan desde temprana edad, no obstante cuando estaba con Sakura era olvidarse de todo eso, sin importarle su imagen impasible frente a los demás, y no poder evitar perder los estribos, la mayoría de las veces por cosas sin sentido.

El Uchiha recordó la última vez que fueron a la tierra del pergamino. Se instalaron dos días en un lindo hotel, humilde y tradicional, siendo decisión de la muchacha; luego, cuando se dio cuenta que no había jabón en el baño se frustró y comenzó a gritarle y replicarle el por qué Él había elegido ese lugar y por qué no uno más lujoso y con chocolates en las camas y servicio a la habitación; en fin, cosas triviales para Itachi.

—¡¿Dónde tenías la cabeza al elegir semejante pocilga? —replicó enojada. Casi podía percibir cómo las ventanas tiritaban a consecuencia de los gritos de la chica.

Él se mantuvo estoico y sereno, como si ya fueran muchas las veces que enfrentaba la furia de su compañera de equipo, ya hasta rutinario.

—Debería hacerte yo la misma pregunta —respondió frío y directo.

Había estado uno enfrente de otro, él con claramente siete centímetros de ventaja, y dotes un poco resaltados para la buena edad de doce años del chico, en cambio Sakura, delgada, no tan desarrollada como las demás kunoichis y de mal temperamento, pero él, por supuesto, claramente insignificante a su increíble fuerza sobrehumana.

No se podía considerar muy justo en su posición, pero por algo los habían puesto en el mismo equipo.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces? ¡Lo único que haces en este equipo es lucirte mucho y causar miedo solamente por que tu estúpida familia son los Uchiha! —exclamó con las mejillas rojas, como cada vez que se enojaba—. Deberías sentirte agradecido; sino hubieras nacido con ellos seguramente en este momento serías sólo basura.

—Si no me equivoco es mi linaje lo que termina salvándote cada vez que estás en peligro, y mira que no han sido pocas veces —replicó Itachi, terminando nuevamente por seguirle el juego a su compañera, como siempre pasaba—. ¿Tienes alguna objeción contra eso?

Ella terminó sonrojándose, dando a evidencia el punto que él había señalado. Era todo la pura verdad.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, como si aquello pudiera hacerle milagrosamente algún efecto, y dándose la inmediata vuelta le escupió:

—¡Ese no es tu asunto!

Itachi suspiró sonoramente. No era sólo en ese momento, si no todo el tiempo. Soltaban unos cuantos golpes, reclamos, gritos e ideas un tanto inconclusas cuando ella terminaba soltando la misma frase ya que su victoria se veía perdida. No la soportaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que al gran Hokage pudo habérsele ocurrido ponerle a él en el mismo equipo que esa… niña. Sí, ella era sólo una niña. Una pequeña e inmadura que sólo se dedicaba siempre a llevarle la contraria y acusarlo de cosas sin sentido.

Sabía que no tenía sentido seguirle el juego, no valía pena alguna. Pero cuando se lleva más de cinco años con la misma rutina era tan difícil ignorarla, al final terminaba con su objetivo: sacarlo de sus casillas, sólo que, para su gran satisfacción (aunque no demasiado), en su mayoría Sakura terminaba perdiendo. Y no significaba que ella no fuera lista, de hecho era la persona perfecta para una buena emboscada, elaborando trampas improvisadas, sacando y explicando información substancial y además haciendo unas muy buenas bombas caseras.

Si tan solo también utilizara ese mal genio cuando se trataba de combatir directamente contra el enemigo. Perderían menos energía y tiempo si ella tan solo no fuera tan metepatas.

Por aquella razón es que su fiel mentor y jounin a cargo, le había sugerido/exigido entrenarla hasta pudiera hacerlo todo tan bien como él, aunque, aseguraba, era imposible; todo lo que había logrado Itachi fue con largos, torturosos y exhaustos años de entrenamientos y duro trabajo.

Seguro lo lograría..., sí claro, tal vez en unos tres millones de años, sonrió con altanería.

—Y aquí estamos —dijo, sarcástico.

Suspiró con pesadez: era hora de terminar con todo eso; sólo había una manera de deshacerse de Sakura y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí y por supuesto que no era evitándola constantemente.

Redobló camino y se adentró tranquilo encontrándose cara a cara con el basto campo de entrenamiento abriéndose paso ante sus ojos. Un flamante verde brillaba majestuoso frente a él, cientos de árboles perdiéndose entre el enorme follaje del bosque y el sigiloso y lejano siseo de uno que otro pájaro rompiendo el silencio.

Se detuvo en seco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía indeciso, receloso y por alguna razón confusa, extrañado. Percibía una especie de picazón en el pecho pero también un dolor frágil y punzante al mismo tiempo, como si le dijera que algo iba a suceder, no precisamente malo, aunque si fuera bueno no podría asegurarlo.

Tragó hondo y tras prepararse, de un sólo impulso y suave preparación, salió despedido del suelo rompiendo el aire a su paso, que si fuera visible, aseguraba, tendría una enorme grieta atravesando su frágil estructura.

Ahora no se preocupaba por ser cauteloso y actuar entre las sombras como normalmente estaba acostumbrado, no tenía ganas y menos ya cuando hasta varios aldeanos lo habían saludado.

Dios un rápido vistazo abajo, hacia el lugar donde despegó, siguiendo tranquilo su sombra delineándose en las altas copas de la gran espesura del bosque, aterrizó cinco árboles más allá rompiendo dos que tres ramas en su nuevo impulso.

Llegó en un elegante aterrizaje al lugar de encuentro, levemente despeinado y con su rostro totalmente marcado por la inexpresividad. Sacudió disimuladamente su cabello y avanzó tranquilo en dirección a la chica de sus pesadillas, a su lado se encontraba otra persona, con la corpulenta y majestuosa figura de todo un luchador y el rostro tétrico de un secuestrador; llevaba ropas negras y una gruesa y levemente arrugada capa (por si fuera poco) que le recordaba, si la memoria no le fallaba, los que suelen llevar los interrogadores especiales ANBU. No se le hacía nada conocido, al menos no alguien con quien le hubiera tocado trabajar, quizás una ojeada pero nada importante como para saber quién era.

Se acercó un poco más hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos pasos, intentando mantener la distancia; había una especie de tensión entre ellos lo bastante incómoda como para saber que su presencia no sería bien recibida. Se ahogó las ganas de preguntar qué sucedía, no era el momento, pensó.

Ninguno de ellos lo había notado hasta ahora, o quizás simplemente lo ignoraban y se trataba de un tema que no ameritaba interrupciones. Eligió la primera, mas sin embargo no se movió.

Zanjó la vista en Sakura quien gritaba como loca, escupía maldiciones y replicaba como un niño haciendo un exagerado berrinche. Estaba completamente histérica. Mientras, el hombre la observaba manteniéndose impasible frente a ella, igual a un espía que analiza bien las cosas y habla cuando es necesario.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no pudieran sacarle información? —chilló furiosa; tenía el rostro rojo por la ira. Aunque pelearan todo el tiempo, Itachi no recordaba la última vez que la vio tan alterada—. Se supone que ustedes son los mejores en la recolección y extracción de información, ¿cómo dejaron que la situación se les saliera de las manos tan fácilmente?

El hombre no cambió ni un ápice su expresión, que al contrario de ella se encontraba tranquilo en su lugar, casi muerto, por decir un mal chiste.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero al siguiente día lo encontramos muerto y, aunque no supimos el origen del fuego, calcinado —explicó. Su voz era baja; si el escurrir del alquitrán tuviera sonido seguro que ese sin duda sería—; suponemos que se suicidó para no revelar información.

—¿Y en el lugar? ¿No encontraron nada? —la voz de la chica se quebró, pero aún permanecía la compostura.

Itachi no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Jamás, en los cinco años que llevaba conociéndola, la había visto flaquear así, y menos ante alguien claramente superior. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? Seguro era importante, tanto como para que ella pensara en sacar información de alguien. ¿A caso alguien la atacó? No, ya estaría enterado; primero que nadie, eso era seguro.

¿Se trataría de alguna misión? Era poco probable a menos que hubieran asignado una misión en la que él no estaba incluido. Se apresuró a negar inmediatamente. No atribuía en nada para que ella se pusiera ese estado, a menos, claro, provocado por él y una de sus extrañas acusaciones.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo averiguaría ahora:

—Sakura, debes tranquilizarte. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos; esto se ha vuelto un trabajo todo menos sencillo —confesó el hombre. Le toco el hombro como en una especie de signo de compasión, sin embargo de parte de ese hombre era todo menos tranquilizante—. Tu padre fue un hombre importante para nosotros, lo que pasó en la tierra del arroz no se quedará así. Haremos pagar al asesino que se atrevió a desafiar a la voluntad de la hoja. Así que, si hay noticias, serás la primera en saberlo.

Sakura hizo una mueca de niño chiquito y ladeó el rostro a otra parte.

—Sigues comportándote como una niña. —dijo él.

—No me importa. ¡Vete de aquí! —ordenó, su voz fue como un vaso de cristal rompiéndose en mil fragmentos.

El hombre desapareció ante sorpresa de los dos espectadores como la imagen de una televisión interfiriéndose, hasta no quedar nada en lo absoluto de él. Itachi esperó en su lugar, quieto, observando cómo su compañera más molesta, desquiciante, y fría se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

Primero salió una lágrima, luego otra y después esas dos convocaron a más convirtiéndose en toda una lluvia de lamentos y gimoteos desesperados. Vio cómo sus piernas flaqueaban y se desplomaban sobre el suelo, hincándola dolorosamente en el césped.

Itachi no sabía de qué manera reaccionar, ese tipo de situaciones no era su fuerte, nunca lo fueron. Además que siempre se sugería que en ese tipo de estados era mejor no hacer nada, y no es que le importara mucho lo que a ella le pasara, simplemente quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Seguro quería estar sola así que no le negaría el gusto.

Además, ella simplemente lo odiaba, y él, bueno, lo consideraba mutuo.

Aprovechando el que ella aún no se diera cuenta de su presencia, dio media vuelta pensando salir cuanto antes de ahí cuando de repente la voz fragmentada de Sakura lo detuvo en seco:

—I-Ita-ch-chi, por fa-favor, n-no te va-vayas —suplicó entre lamentos.

Él no se movió, pero tampoco la ignoró.

—No es asunto mío, ¿lo recuerdas? —estableció seco, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón desinteresadamente.

—¿Ahora pensarás en ser sarcástico?

Escuchó los débiles pasos de la chica avanzar hacia él; los hombros se le tensaron intuitivamente.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó, regresándole el golpe que siempre estuvo reteniendo— ¿Que me quedaría y te apoyaría como tú jamás lo hiciste? Creo que has sido muy justa. —comentó resaltando sarcasmo.

Escuchó sollozos por parte de ella, casi silenciosos pero los percibió perfectamente.

—¿Podrías tan sólo quedarte y no replicar nada? —pidió lastimeramente.

El Uchiha lo pensó. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nada le obligaba, podía perfectamente decir que no e irse de una vez. Además, si consideraba su historia con ella era todavía una razón más que agregar a la balanza. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a abrirse con ella cuando nunca lo hizo? Y no, el verla así, tan débil y frágil no significaba nada para él. No valía la pena arriesgarse y luego ser otro objeto más para las burlas de la Haruno. Ya estaba más que harto de ella, de todas sus ofensas y sus acusaciones estúpidas.

Eso la haría madurar. La vida de un ninja no era color de rosas, y era el mejor momento para comenzar a aprenderlo.

—No —respondió secamente—. No me importa la situación en la que te encuentres, no vale la pena ni mi tiempo ponerme a consolar a una insulsa niña que se desmorona tan fácilmente.

Sin duda alguna aquello le había dolido.

—¡ESTÚPIDO ITACHI! ¡ERES EL MÁS GRANDE IDIOTA QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡Estoy segura de que eres tan poco hombre como para aún no haberme dado la cara! ¡Y quiero hablarte sobre eso! ¡Estoy harta de tener que ver tu estúpida cara todos los días cuando podría estar perfectamente en otro lado sirviendo de más ayuda que en estas estúpidas sesiones de entrenamiento! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! —escupió con todas las fuerzas que fueron capaces de proporcionarle sus pulmones—. ¡Eres un bueno para nada con un nombre que te queda demasiado grande que no puedo creer que te quepa! ¡Tú y tu estúpida y grande familia! ¡Son unos presumidos que sólo les importan su prestigio y ese estúpido orgullo que cargan todo el tiempo como la ropa que traen puesta! Eres patético, tan patético, Itachi, que me das LÁSTIMA.

Y con eso, Itachi explotó.

Él se giró furioso hacia ella con el sharingan resplandeciendo al rojo vivo en sus ojos. Estaba harto, completamente harto de todo lo que tuvo que estar reteniendo, de mantener siempre la compostura en sus narices y querer asesinarla en su mente, de permanecer altivo y con la frente en alto viendo cómo ella se burlaba de él y de su familia, de cómo decía que ella era más que él, que no valía la pena en nada. Pero esta vez no se contendría, no, ya no más, finalmente después de tanto lo soltaría.

—¡¿A sí? ¡¿Y quieres saber algunas cosas que pienso de ti? ¡Eres una chiquilla malcriada, insulsa y tan, tan patética que no puedo creer cómo es que sirvas para ser un ninja! ¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme desecho de ti como la basura desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Eres gritona, molesta, desordenada, mandona y me acusas de cosas tan patéticas que son las peores excusas que he conocido para expresar tu odio hacia mí! Si me odias, si enserio me detestas tanto ¿por qué es que no me lo dices de frente y arreglamos ese asunto? ¿A caso eres tan cobarde como para nunca atreverte a decírmelo? ¡Contéstame! —sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, de la primera vez que había podido expresar todo el odio que tenía sobre ella, esperó su respuesta.

—Ah… p-pues eso es-s porque… —tartamudeó, y luego dejó las palabras en el aire.

Maldijo en sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante y se cruzó de brazos, saboreando su triunfo. Sakura se sonrojó.

—E-es p-porque-e… —tomó todo el aire que pudo— ¡ES PORQUE, TÚ Y TODOS LOS UCHIHAS, ME DAN ASCO!

Aquello fue sin duda la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Niña estúpida! ¡Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se negó. Ahora a sabiendas de que se estaba metiendo con fuego.

—No, y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo —dijo.

Itachi se acercó a Sakura. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus pechos casi se tocaban; sus rostros, uno claramente más alto que el otro, estaban frente a frente. El kekegenkai del chico resplandecía con un marcado rojo sangre, sus dientes restregándose uno sobre otro, rechinando sonoramente, su respiración furiosa e irregular cayendo sobre la más fastidiosa niña que se pudo haber inmiscuido en su vida.

La detestaba. Era una tonta, por ofender a su familia y por burlarse todo el tiempo de él. Ya no aguantaba más, si pudiera la mataría en ese instante, sin embargo, aunque nada le detenía, no, no lo haría, al menos no ahora.

Ella se… ¿sonrojó? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera? No era de enojo, su rostro ya no se hallaba molesto, extrañamente. Ya no se encontraba a la defensiva como hace un instante. Las manos le caían a los costados como las de una muñeca y no se movía ni un centímetro. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Entonces, a continuación pasó algo que ni en sus sueños más locos ocurriría. Sakura ascendió, por dios, se colocó tan cerca que… que…que sus labios y los de él al final tuvieron que unirse.

¿Q-qué estaba pasando? L-lo e-estaba ¡¿besando? La chica que ocupaba el lugar número uno en su lista de personas odiadas estaba tan unido a él que, como si no fuera suficiente, llevó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y se enroscó en él. Se quedó estático, rígido y con la más grande ráfaga de sensaciones azotándole en cada alejada fibra de su ser. ¿Qué le estaba provocando? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo la recibiera así simplemente? ¿Por qué el corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte el pecho? Y lo que es más, ¿Por qué no quería alejarla de él?

Después de unos segundos, para la buena salud mental de Itachi, ella se alejó. Lentamente, pero lo hizo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba completamente sonrojada y los ojos le brillaban. No sabía cómo interpretarlo, ¿Estaba contenta? ¿Confundida tanto como él? ¿Tal vez… furiosa?

No lo supo. Sólo se dio cuenta cómo la chica se daba la media vuelta, decidida a irse de ahí. Aunque notó un pequeño gesto de torpeza al comenzar a andar.

La vio adelantarse un buen tramo, sin embargo, antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque se giró hacia él. No sonreía, ni tampoco su ceño estaba fruncido, simplemente lo observaba:

—Hasta mañana.

Y se fue de su vista.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué se suponía que venía ahora? Ya no sabía qué pensar. La verdad es que estaba tan confundido que no tenía intención de seguirla y saber qué había sido todo eso.

Sin embargo, sabía, muy dentro de él, que ese beso le había gustado… y, sonrió saboreando sus labios…

Sin duda quería otro.

* * *

Espero que estén satisfechos. Esto se lo dedico a mi hermososa amiga HellA. Te quiero con toda mi alma. Eres todo y nada a la vez, pero igual te amo *-*

Lamento si me tardé en hacerla. Pero la ya lo tenía en un cuaderno desgraciadamente se me perdió, pero al final lo volví a encontrar así que no hay por qué preocuparse :'3

Los quiero mucho y si me dan muchos reviews pues saben que todavía más.

Bae! (:


End file.
